


Fuck off? Fuck off!

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Teasing can only come from certain people sometimes or else there might be some beef and you're vegetarianBased on this post https://djebeishejwoanso.tumblr.com/post/163861856093/lucien-hey-ernest-i-was-wondering-if-ernest





	Fuck off? Fuck off!

Sometimes class just got too much to bear. It wasn’t like it was the most uncommon thing for kids to just fuck off whenever, but it had become a lot less common now that teachers were making somewhat of an effort to crack down on it.

 

Luckily, not enough so that they had people patrolling the hallways to bust them. Like they even had the staff to do that, Mr. Vega was already teaching both him and Ernest English and they were three grades apart. There was a passing feeling of remorse for the poor man, because even now as the memories from those dark days as a middle schooler were still fresh in his mind.

 

But speaking of overwhelming amounts of apathy for any academic studying, he could see that his teacher had taken to messing around on facebook the moment he sat back down at his desk. It was really hard to give a shit when the person who was supposed to be teaching you gave even fewer fucks than you did.

 

It was times like these were he was glad had left all his stuff in his lockers. This was certainly not a premeditated skip. He was a model student and would never do that. He gave one last look at the checked out teacher and shoved his paper in his pocket.

 

He raised his hand and waited for the man to even spare him a scrap of attention. It was a solid minute that his hand was up before the teacher turned his head over and gave him the lazy wave. 

 

That was his signal that he could leave. Thank god. He got up and left the class. There was absolutely no way Lucien was going back there today. He had better things to do then waste his time bullshitting away until the bell rang. He still didn’t have a car, so he’d have to find something to do until lunch on campus.

 

As much of a loner he tried to be, there was a group of almost tolerable people that sometime also skipped class to go hang out at the back of the school. There was also a good chance that there was some shitty stoner kids getting high at school like the dumbasses they were. 

 

There stood a good chance of there being a bag of oregano in his backpack, but he wasn’t going to get busted for that here. There was also a good chance of these being kids he already scammed. Middle schoolers were dumb, but you could only pull the same trick so many times.

 

It’d be the funniest shit all of those times, but he was too spindly and frail to actually get in a fight. As sharp as his piercings are, he’d be the one most likely to be fucked over by those. Middle schoolers were already angry enough as it was, the last thing they needed was actual provocation. 

 

He’d take the chance and go see who was back there. He could always bail and skulk around the stairwell by the gym. Aesthetically, both places were pretty even, but the stairwell had a better chance to get hit with the odd ball or to have a gym teacher get on his case about taking gym online.

 

It was marginally worse than getting a lung full of vape stink, but also less loud and stupid than a cluster of middle schoolers. The back of the school was also closer soooo.

 

But speaking of loud and stupid middle schoolers that stunk like vape, he caught the edge of an orange hoodie. He was sure there was only one hoodie like that in the entire school, and only one that’d smell like whatever shitty smell he claimed he used and the faintest hint of oregano.  

 

There were worst people to hang out with. When it came to shitty middle schoolers, he somehow managed to be the least shitty. At least he beat being in that shit head of a teacher’s class. He could at least sit back here and waste time on his phone mostly unbothered until lunch.

 

As he was getting closer, he could hear the faint sound of sniffling. It caught him a little off guard, but he was ready to knock some heads together. Getting to get to pick on Ernest was a privilege of the cul-de-sac. He wasn’t ready to let some fucking randos pick on one of their own.

 

He might not’ve been the strongest guy out there, but he was nothing if not mean. He’d be more than willing to kick an ass, or the more than likely option, try to kick an ass and then both of them being wronged, but at least being wronged together.

 

Lucien wasn’t going to admit it, but there was a slight chance that he might’ve picked up the pace just a little. There wasn’t a chance that he’d be upfront with the fact that he cared about Ernest, but the fact that he did care was undeniable. He really wanted to get to the bottom of it.

 

Turning the corner, he found Ernest sitting there, not curled up in a ball with his hoodie drawn as tight as it could, but instead curled around a book. It was a miracle he could read anything with those fat tears rolling down his face. Seems like he’s so into his book he hadn’t noticed him yet. This felt as good a time as any to poke fun at him, but he could only properly do it if he could knew the book cover.

 

With all the skills that he had gathered from skipping class and being in places he shouldn’t be, he snuck around so he was in front of him to see the cover. Ernest made a disgusting noise somewhere between a loud sniffle and a gasp, followed by hacking as he tried to cover his face and the book at the same time. It was foolish to try both and he got a great view of the book cover in the frantic effort. 

 

He failed to hide a snicker as he got a clear view of the book’s cover. It was honestly a shocking choice on his part. He didn’t really take Ernest for the teenage romantic tragedy type. Especially one regarded as such a girly one.

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT’S A GOOD BOOK YOU PIECE OF SHIT. YOU WOULDN’T KNOW A GOOD BOOK IF EVERY SINGLE PAGE OF ONE LEFT A PAPER CUT ON YOUR ASS!” 

 

“I know you don’t read a lot of books, but if you’re getting paper cuts on your ass I can promise you you’re doing something wrong.” He snarked, doing his best not to laugh.

 

“I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP! ITS DEEP AND IT’S PROBABLY TOO SMART FOR A DUMBASS LIKE YOU TO EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW COMPLEX IT IS.” Ernest screeched on, ignoring his voice shaking and breaking.

 

“Yeah, I remember it being called a love story never been done before.”   
  
“ITS TWO TORTURED SOULS FINDING COMFORT IN EACH OTHER!!” He gave up the ruse of covering his tear soaked face and decided to throw the book at Lucien instead. 

 

Spoiler alert: it hurt like a motherfucker. 

 

“OW! What was that for?!” He hissed, his hand going to his nose to see if it was bleeding or not. It was. Stupid hardcover books.

 

“You know exactly what for! You’re a fucking ass is why!” He wanted to argue, but Ernest did have a point. This was probably his fault for teasing too much at the wrong time, but it didn’t make his nose feel any better.

 

Lucien was about to throw another snarky comment back, but out of the corner of his eye he caught Keith and his crew walking up. 

 

Shit.

 

It was time to make a choice. A dangerous choice that could change both of their fates drastically forever, and it all rested on his shoulders. There wasn’t a lot of time to weigh the pros and cons, but it was something that he was going to have to do, or live with the consequences forever. 

 

He took a deep breath in, and ignored the confused expression on Ernest’s face. Now was the time for action.

 

Using this moment of confusion to his advantage, Lucien grabbed Ernest by the front of the hoodie and shoved him against the wall. It took Keith and his crew by surprise, but no one was more shocked than Ernest, who had thought that he had basically won that argument and fight. 

 

“Next time you make fun of my book choice I’ll fucking bury you for real, Vega. The Fault in Our Stars is a piece of literary genius and next time I catch you shit talking it, I’ll do more than just punch you in the dick. You hear me?!” He yelled at the now very confused middle schooler. He turned his attention from Ernest to Keith. “Hey Keith. Just teaching a kid a lesson, I’ll be with you in a second.”

 

Keith was a little taken aback, going over to the book that sat at their feet from when it bounced off Lucien’s face. He took the chance to quickly wink at Ernest while they were distracted. 

 

“You’re reading the Fault in our Stars?” Kevin asked, genuinely surprised. 

 

“No I’m rereading it. It’s what you do with a good book. It’s a love story for a tortured soul like mine.” There was a quiet murmur in the group as they talked about it.

 

“Isn’t that book more for middle school girls?” 

 

“It’s a book for tortured souls. Like me. If you’re gonna make fun of me for it I’ll punch you all in the dick like I did this asshole. I punched him so hard he cried, don’t play this game with me.” He let go of Ernest’s shirt and held up his fist threateningly to make a point. Keith looked over at Ernest and made not of the tears and puffy red eyes. He put the book back down and held up his hands.

 

“I heard it was a great book. Maybe I’ll check it out sometime. Maybe we’ll go do that right now.” Lucien watched as the group hurried off. 

 

As the left, Ernest grabbed the book off the ground and shoved it into his backpack as to avoid further conflict. 

 

“Holy shit dude, I owe you my life. You could’ve just thrown me under the bus there to save yourself, but you took the bullet for me.”

 

“We cul-de-sac kids stick together, even if you do have shitty taste in books.”

 

“Fuck off!”

 

“Fuck off.”


End file.
